beldinfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronin Eininfar
"When Ronin smiles, it usually means something is about to die." ''- Fearthegn'' Ronin Eininfar is a wood elven ranger who arrived in Beldin some time in 1377. He is a knight of Beldin, possessing the Order of the Hyacinth, and is one of the founding members of the Order of Astrid Knights, of which he is the general of its army. He is married to Vaune Nasadra and has three children. Ronin is played by Taurus Daggerknight. article is a stub. Help improve it by adding what you know this character Names Ronin has gone by several names over the years. His birth name was Oda-Khan Eininfar. To most of the world, he is known as Ronin Eininfar. To the drow of the Kareyn valley, he is known as Streeakan Nasadra. In Mesteranial, he is called Langren. Popular nicknames attatched to him by the denizines of the valley include; the Butcher, the Bladed One, The Elf Psycotic, and Honorary Drow. History Oda Ronin was the only child of Yammato-Khan and Yomi Eininfar. He was born and raised with the name Oda-Khan, given to him by the warrior monk Ordin, who was a long time companion and dear friend of his parents during their adventuring days. The Eininfar’s, along with Ordin and the half orc priestess Scythia (who had also traveled with the trio in the years before) were the four heads of a fortified and isolated town that once lay somewhere in the Shangard Ford, just bellow the mountains that make up the Spine of the World. This town consisted of a curios number of Kara Turan folk of all races (including the four leaders themselves), though main land Faerunians also found their way here on occasion. Though the town was hardly a trade center, it did have something of a reputation within adventurer circles, for it was said that within its temple lay a great hall called the East Landers Vault. This vault supposedly contained thousands upon thousands of treasures from all across Toril. Guarding this vault- and the town by extension- was a militant arm trained by Ordin personally, with its best warriors having been taught the ways of Kara-Tur’s famed samurai warriors. Oda-Khan would frequently sneak into the vault during his childhood, with the aid of his close friend Yuki Maya, the adopted moon elven daughter of Scythia. The two of them would experiment with whatever curiosities they could find and channel down bellow (this being easier for Yuki, as she was being trained in the ways of a priestess by her foster mother). This would sometimes lead to pleasant surprises, but more often than not disastrous consequences, some longer lasting than others. Growing up in a community of shorter lived races such as humans and dwarves led to Oda maturing a bit quicker than most elves of his age. When it came time for the other boys of the village to begin training with the militia, Oda insisted on joining them, not wanting to be left behind or thought of as a mere child while the rest of his peers moved swiftly on. At first, both his parents and Ordin refused to admit him on account of his young age (for an elf), but the boys dedication and potential eventually won over Ordin, and the elf began training alongside the others. His age proved to be no handicap, as he quickly outperformed nearly everyone, and was rivaled only by the asimar Marko Ta’an. Ta’an and Eininfar would both become Ordin’s favored students, and most bitter rivals for the rest of their lives. The bitterness between the two frequently got out of hand, with many of their patrols out in the wilderness resulting in the two attempting to outright assassinate each other, though all of their attempts failed. There eventually came a time when Ordin’s age began to catch up to him. He began to realize that he would not live for much longer. Determined to avoid his human fate, he sought a way to escape it, and found one in the form of an artifact called the Ring of Menegeld, which was kept in the vault. The ring of Menegeld supposedly granted the wearer immortality, and rendered one immune to the touch of blades. When he approached Scythia about it, however, she refused to give it up, saying that immortality was a power not meant for mortals to wield. Angered, he withdrew, but later assigned Marko to persuade her to hand it over. The asimar ended up killing Scythia as she was working on Yammato’s sword, Maelstrom. Claiming both the sword and the ring, he returned to Ordin. As a reward fpr Marko’s service and loyalty, Ordin promised to shift the blame for the deed away from him. Upon Marko’s insistence, that blame was shifted to the Eininfar line, an easy task given the presence of Yammato’s sword. In short order, the Eininfar’s were arrested and, after a well staged “investigation” were found guilty of murder, and sentenced to death . As the townsfolk were enraged over the loss of their beloved priestess, they were more than thrilled to see someone die for it, and so supported the judgment whole heartedly. Oda tried to fight and rescue his parents, but he too was subdued, and forced to watch as his parents were beheaded before a cheering blood thirsty crowd. He too would have been next, but Yuki discreetly helped him escape with a Ring of the Blind, swiped from the Vault. Ronin He escaped out of the town and into the mountain pass, where he hid for roughly three weeks. During this time he cast aside the name Ordin had given him, and swore to avenge the betrayal and deaths of his family. An opportunity to fulfill this oath presented itself in the form of a drow war band preparing to assault the town, likely to avenge some past sleight the four adventurers had done. Being desperate and with little to loose, Einnfar approached them, and bargained to help them in their attack. The offer was accepted, on account of his promises of being able to get them past the formidable outer defense without them needing to spend weeks searching for a non existent weakness. Prior to launching the assault, Oda had arranged for Yuki and another friend of his- Eric- to be well away from the town, giving them the impression that he wished to meet with them a safe distance away from those who hunted him. The night he was meant to meet them is when he led the drow past the towns defenses and into battle. The attack left the town completely destroyed, and nearly everyone dead, but Ordin had escaped. The elf boy decided not to stay around for the drow to “reward” him for his help, and so followed the trail. It was during the following years that the name Ronin was taken up, partially in mockery of Ordin and partially for the meaning – a lord less samurai- which the elf boy felt gave a certain feeling of freedom. The vendetta continued through several places all over Faerun and beyond (including an incident that resulted in Ronin being trapped in hell for several months before being rescued by Enki), and it would lead to the deaths of thousands. Yet despite all of his efforts, Ronin was unable to slay his enemy because of the ring of Menegeld. By 1377 the feud spilled over into Beldin. Ronin had come to Beldin quite accidentally; he was retreating from the site of his last encounter following a particularly disastrous defeat. As he ran thru the streets from his enemy, his wolf, Banrabas, detoured and leapt onto one of the docked vessels. Trying to get him back, Ronin followed, just as the ship began to set sail. This ship just so happened to belong to a certain captain Fearthegn, who had come to the city as a recruiter. Immediately upon arriving, Ronin set to work acquiring equipment and coin to make up for the loss, and begin gathering the resources needed for the next encounter. In the process, however, he was dragged into the troubles of Beldin. At first this was simply in the form of the Adventurers Guild’s missions, but just weeks after his arrival, he met with the dark elf named Vaune Nasadra . Based on the simple fact of his having spoken to her, the Aurrilite spies in the city determained that he must have been an agent of Beldin, and so sent their assassins after him just as they had nearly every other adventurer. All of these attempts were rebuked, and all of them just encouraged him to get more and more involved in efforts to combat them. The coin earned from combating the Aurilite threat also gained his attention. During the course of his early work for Beldin, Ronin came to meet several other adventurers. Perhaps the most notorious encounters were with Corick Tannerson. The wizard and ranger both seemed to develop a strange rivalry, especially when it came to matters regarding the guilds direction and actions. Indeed, Ronin had at several times run the mage through with his katana's out of frustration, and actively opposed his ambition to marry Aelfreda Aelfhiem. Other adventurers whom he worked closely with at this time period included Igrat, Ara Dawnspire, Krag Cellsplitter, Keldorn battlehammer, Amir, Ming and Prag Mattock. Still, of all of these his closest ally was Vaune, who was the only one of his companions at the time that knew of his past and his goals. Indeed, she had even offered to help him find and defeat Ordin, though before this could happen, the Winter War began to escalate once more. article is incomplete. Help this wikia by adding in what you know of this character Equipment and Description Ronin is fairly tall for an elf, and has somewhat green tinted skin. His eyes are strangely wolf like in appearance, with a predatory look about them. The few people who have seen him outside of his armor may have noticed strange tatoos on his upper arms of Uthgardt origin. These tatoos seem almost burnt into his arms, rather than inked in. He is nearly always seen in his customized Shadowmail armor, a blackened mithril breastplate suit forged and enchanted by Nicktaska and Vaune . This suit has the curios properties of not only emitting less sound than most armor sets would make during movement, but also reflecting less light than most mithril ordinarily would. The enchantments and crafting also render the suit nearly entirely fire proof. The forearms have blades running along the underside, and his dragon hide ogre power gloves have been enchanted to hold retractable adamantine claws. Completing the armor set are a pair of Forest Walker boots and several cloaks, each offering protection against either elements or spells.He also wears a mask which allows him to see through illusions and other magical effects (true seeing). Ronin possessess one of the largest personal armories in the Kareyn, with a variety of blades both mundane and magical. His favored swords include Maelstrom, Nhilveth, Errdeventhan, Gale and the sword of Chu Ling. Maelstrom is a darksteel storm blade and the kin sword of the Eininfar bloodline. It strikes with the power of a violent lightening storm, and leaves its victims stunned for several minutes on end (assuming they survived the strike). Its hilt is made of a strange, ivory- like material with kara-turan kanji script carved into it. Nhilveth (translating to "Terror Blade") is an adamantine bane blade. A masterfully crafted katana, it has been enchanted to be particularly harmful towards humans, and instills terror in those few who survive being struck by it. Errdeventhan is a cold iron , planer bane katana with a flame enchantmen. Finally, Bishamon is a massive katana, is a weapon he accquired towards the end of the Fourth Winter War to combat the avatar of Auril with. It is one of the few "god slayer class" weapons left in the valley that the Knights know of, and is the blade that beheaded the avatar of the Ice Goddess. Besides his katana's, Ronin carries a cylinder which extracts into an enchanted spear, and a longbow which creates sonic arrows (called Howling Wolf). On his person are several grenades, rods (one for protection and one to create a simulcrum) and shurikins. He also claimed and retains the scimitar Gale as a trophy, acquired towards the end of the Fourth Winter War in his final show down with the White Wolf . Category:Characters